1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive exchange qualification card game where the object is to exchange certain cards to complete a predefined collection and thereby qualify for a reward or privilege, or optionally to extend the game by using certain of the cards which are secretly coded to qualify for a special reward or privilege as determined by a game controller. An example of the field of invention is an event where T-shirts are given as prizes. Without the game, T-shirts would be given to everyone who attends the event. With the game, everyone interacts, collects the appropriate cards and hands in the collection to receive a T-shirt.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,670 to Simon has players bidding for cards with tokens. U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,525 to Castro converts trading cards into two sets of playing cards and players try to win cards from opponents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,040 to Van Gass uses abstract markings on cards and players must select non-matching pairs according to certain rules. U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,475 to Hennessey suggests 3 to 6 players and recites that larger groups require additional decks with no insight regarding the upper limit of players. Players in this game adopt fictitious roles, select from four piles of value-set cards and play for points.
Further, the following prior art has been noted. U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,697 to Jewett describes a melding card game with the following characteristics: 2 to 4 players; fixed images on the face of cards comparable to suits in a standard playing card deck; assigned values to different card images; central card stack; face-up card functioning as the common discard pile; special effects cards not considered “wild” or “Joker” that may be traded; accumulation of points and optional “wild” cards. The mode of play is an accumulation of cards via a central deck, melding and trading in order to achieve the desired gin or poker-like combinations of cards. They can exchange cards with each other only if they have one of the limited number of certain special function cards. The major mode of play is interacting with the central deck and melding; card exchanges are a limited and minor feature. No cards are secretly coded.
Further, the following prior art has been noted; namely, a copy of several pages from Scarne's Encyclopedia of Games. In the game of Donkey (page 362) each player is dealt four cards and passes one card to his left. The card passing continues until one player achieves four like cards and that player grabs a chip from the center of the table. The game is limited to 13 players since a standard card deck is used and each player gets four cards. The only “interaction” is with the player on the left. Cards are passed and there is no inquiry as to which card one has and which is needed. Players win by a process of elimination since players drop out until only one player remains and is declared the winner.
So it is with the other games cited in the Encyclopedia mentioned above. Play is in order between players on the left or right and the action is similar to discarding or melding. Such action is passive since there is no interaction among the players regarding specific cards and needs.
(Note: Hereinafter in the application, the term “symbol(s)” means “symbol (s) or image(s)”.
The IEQG is not a parlor game, such as those played with standard playing card or special-purpose decks, or those using boards which also may involve one or more of the following: dice, spinners, tokens and special function cards. Any of these games may also involve points, chips or betting as an activity.
The IEQG is a social event game among all players in a group that may be very large, and not just between players on the right or left. It has a simple premise—the exchange of cards. It has a defined goal, collecting all like or all different-image cards. All players receive a reward or only a few players receive rewards via specially coded cards. There is no betting, no point values, no multiple card combinations similar to gin or poker, no suits, no tables, no common deck and no melding. Each player exchanges only one card with any other player and then only if that player has a different (or like) card that can be exchanged, i.e. cards that both players need. If either player does not need a particular card, there is no exchange. The social aspect of the game is achieved even if there is no exchange of cards between two players and the interaction has occurred. Games like poker and gin occur without any exchange of words relevant to the game. Conversation or banter in these cases can actually interfere with the manner of play and therefore such games may actually be/considered anti-social.
The Interactive Exchange Qualification Game is unique and quite different in a number of ways. The symbol on the face of the card—and cards are not the only means of play—has no value; there are no symbols that function as suits; there is no central resource deck; and no melding activities. Players with all like symbol cards exchange cards with other players to achieve all different symbol cards in order to “win” or qualify for a reward. Specially coded cards can be used if the number of rewards is less than the number of players involved in the game. A game controller sets up the cards, distributes them to the players and determines the rules for reward qualification.
The game may be played by any number of players, as determined by the game controller, and the number can be very large; all players play the game at the same time, rather than sequentially; the number of actively-played cards can be varied according to the amount of interaction desired by the game controller (the larger the number of cards to collect, the greater the level of interaction among members of the group), and the number and value of the rewards can vary according to the resources of the game controller.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken singly or in combination, are seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.